vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavos
|-|Lavos= |-|Dream Devourer= |-|Time Devourer= |-|Containing Schala= Summary Lavos (ラヴォス Ravosu) is Chrono Trigger's main antagonist and final boss, an alien parasite which crash landed in the year 65,000,000 B.C. It was named "Lavos" by Ayla, a word she made up from the root words "La" meaning "fire" and "Vos" meaning "big" in the Iokan language. Lavos' true name (if it even had one) is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Lavos Origin: Chrono Trigger (universe) Gender: Unknown Age: Well over 65 million years old Classification: Cosmic Parasite, Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Energy Absorption, Power Mimicry, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection (Can bring summon himself from alternate timelines and being wiped from existence just sent him to the Darkness Beyond Time), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Its final form split into 3 targets) Healing, Statistics Amplification, BFR, Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction) Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Can kill someone on a level where only the Chrono Trigger can bring them back), Portal Creation, Can void immunities, some form of Information Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Magic and Magic Draining, Illusion Creation, Blood Manipulation, and Sealing | Same, plus Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Dream Manipulation | Same to a much greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Can completely destroy a planet's surface just by waking up, constantly draining the planet's energy, battled Crono and is superior to Queen Zeal) | At least Universe level+ (Overloaded the timeline leading to the Day of Lavos with its mere presence. Stomped the main with a single blast), possibly Multiverse level+ (Schala stated that Lavos could end all of existence while she was being absorbed by the Dream Devourer) | At least Multiverse level+ (Can devour all of space-time, which has infinite timelines in the Chrono universe. Unfathomably more powerful than his previous form.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ in shell (Burrowed from the surface to the core in a few moments after it impacted with the Earth), likely Relativistic to FTL while flying through space, Lightspeed attack speed with "Destruction rains from the heavens", can vary based on the being he is copying. Comparable to Frog with its final form.) | Infinite (Exists in the Darkness Beyond Time, a realm beyond even the End of Time, where time doesn't flow) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class T via sheer size Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (On par with Crono) | At least Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from Crono) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Serge) Stamina: Virtually limitless (constantly absorbs the energy of entire planets) Range: Planetary | Multiversal+ (Devours dreams, thoughts, and memories across timelines.) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Lavos | Dream Devourer | Time Devourer Gallery File:Lavos.jpg|Lavos' inner form. File:Lavos - 3rd Form.png|Lavos Core which trolled everyone who attacked the center. Others Notable Victories: Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus' profile (Speed was equalized. This was base Lavos) Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel Dreemurr's Profile Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's Profile (At least 2-A versions used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Madoka Kaname's Profile (Time Devourer Lavos and Goddess Madoka was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Parasites Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Aliens Category:Square Enix Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hax Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2